Kill a character
by SpottedStar -Riverclan Leader
Summary: Everyone has a character from the book series we hate, right? Well, here is a funny, fun, interactive story where we ALL become murderers! And the character is actually YOU!
1. Intro

SpottedStar: Hello! Welcome to Kill-a-Character! I am your host, SpottedStar, the RiverClan leader. Our other host is my best buddy, StarStar, the Shadowclan leader! Also known as warrior-person-thing here on fanfiction. Say hi StarStar!

StarStar: Hello!

SpottedStar: Now, Everyone has at least one character they don't like, right? Well, now you get to kill them! You can kill a character! You can kill each other! You can kill yourself! You can kill other animals! Insects! PLANTS!

StarStar: And even air!!!!! Takes out a bloody looking knife

SpottedStar: Nope! Well yes, but no, not yet.

StarStar: Aw, I guess I'll have to wait to meet my new love- murder.

SpottedStar: Yes. Yes you will.

StarStar: Sweet cheese is awesome!!!

SpottedStar: Um, yes, uh….ok then StarStar- ANYWAY-

StarStar: Caramel and cake blows up cuz that's just the way everything goes. That's what you get when you're dealing with murder. Hahahaha!

SpottedStar: SHUT UP STARSTAR!

StarStar: No, that's not fair! I have just as much of a right to talk as you do. I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!

SpottedStar: Great StarClan, shut her up!

A random voice speaks loudly from out of the clouds

Random voice: I'm sorry, Starclan is not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!!!!

SpottedStar: Figures.

StarStar: BEEEEEEP!!!

SpottedStar: Ok, here is what you do. You PM me telling your name, clan, who you want to kill, how, (and if you want) why. If you absolutely HAVE to, you can post a review, if you really can't PM, but we STRONGLY beg you PM me.

StarStar: OH MY GOSH! OH GREAT STARCLAN! No WAY!

SpottedStar: What? What is it? It better be pretty important, I am explaining the rules!

StarStar: Oh, it is! crouches down on the ground

SpottedStar: Well, what is it then?

StarStar: IT'S A WORM!

SpottedStar: A WORM! You interrupted me for a stupid WORM!?!

StarStar: laughs hysterically Yes.

SpottedStar: You mouse-brain. Anyway, in this story, you can kill any character that has ever showed up in the Warriors series. But, if someone kills them before you, they are DEAD. They will not come back to life. So sorry. BUT, to make this more fun, you on fanfiction can all interact with each other!

StarStar: Kool.

SpottedStar: Yep! To do this, (and you don't have to, but if you want), when you see something in a chapter and someone is either killing someone you want to save, saving someone you want to kill, or for some reason you just want to meet them, please put your story in STORY FORM!

StarStar: You haven't even explained about RP form yet!

SpottedStar: Oh, yeah! Thanks, buddy.

StarStar: No problem.

SpottedStar: If you put your story in RP form, it is ordered, well, kinda like this. How I am typing right now. In this form, you may NOT do anything but kill a character, and we will add some changes to it. Well not changes, but we will make it in story format by adding all the detailed work for you. But, you cannot do anything but talk, and kill a character if you use this form, or any form but story form for that matter.

StarStar: So…what is story form then?

SpottedStar: Story form is just like how a story is written. With description, characters thoughts, paragraphs, etc.

StarStar: And, if you were to meet another ct from here on fanfiction- what would you do with them?

SpottedStar: It's all up to you. You can seriously do ANYTHING. Talk, fight, chase, stop them from killing a character, help them kill a character, you can even kill them!

StarStar: But if you kill a fellow fanfiction character, that doesn't seem to fair, does it? I mean, they just suddenly can't have fun on Kill-a-Character anymore? That's mean!

SpottedStar: Yes, I thought about that, SO, if you die, you can become a Starclan cat, or a ghost. As a Starclan cat, you can visit cat's dreams, and secretly talk to them in their minds. Meet medicine cats and leaders at the moon pool, etc. However, you can only come down on earth once, twice tops. As a ghost, you cannot do anything like visit cat's dreams, but you are on earth the whole time, and you can temporarily possess other cats FROM FAN FICTION ONLY. (Although please ask there permission through PM and come up with what you will do together if you posses, because we don't want you messing up everyone's stories completely.)

StarStar: OOOOH! I want to be a ghosty! REALLY BAD!!!!

SpottedStar: Then hope someone kills you, or, kill yourself.

StarStar: Uh…ok. Hey, can you have a mate?

SpottedStar: Yes, I suppose you can have mates and kits, but if you do that with a fellow fanfiction cat, please ask permission, and set it up.

StarStar: Kool. So- anything else?

SpottedStar: Oh, yeah! You can kill as many fan fiction cats/characters as you like, but you may NOT kill anyone in just one PM. You must let me take one PM, while you are about to kill them, then let there be a chapter in between for someone to interact, and THEN you can kill them, if no one has interacted to stop you.

StarStar: That sounds awesome! Hey, how many stories should we accept per chapter?

SpottedStar: Hmmm…probably four. And lets keep how long they are to a limit. If they become to long, I will lower it to 3 stories, to short, it will go to 5. Ok?

StarStar: Ok. Any last prayers?

SpottedStar: What?

StarStar: I mean….pairs! Um….i don't know. Who? What? When? Kool! Cheese! Um…yesh. Anything else you need to say?

SpottedStar: Yes, actually. One last thing. EXAMPLE: This is how you can PM me if you want me to do the details and stuff for you (The RP way):

SpottedStar: slowly sneaks up on the shadowclan cat

Shadowclan cat: ears pricked Is someone there?

StarStar: interrupts the example Hold it! Why does it have to be a _Shadowclan_ cat you are attacking in the example?

SpottedStar: Shrugs

StarStar: ARG!!!! Lunges at SpottedStar

Spottedleaf flies down from Starclan

Spottedleaf: I'm sorry, but this catfight is too violent for young kits. Or apprentices. And possibly any warriors, as well. Just, shield your eyes! It will be over momentarily.

SpottedStar: bites StarStar

Spottedleaf: Hey! No peeking! 

StarStar: Now, this is how to write it in STORY format. Example:

StarStar slowly crept p on the Riverclan she-cat, catching fish by the river. _Your mine now. _StarStar thought evilly. Quickly and quietly, StarStar leaped out of the bushes, landing on the Riverclan she-cat with a hard _thud. _The cat flew into the rapidly moving blue water beside her and-

SpottedStar: Hey! Can we just let everyone have fun with this? Stop fighting?

StarStar: Aw….but I- fine.

SpottedStar: Well, time to go! PM me and when I receive four PM's, I will put them into the NEXT CHAPTER!

StarStar: takes out bazooka I got dibs on FireStar!

SpottedStar: Nightcloud's MINE!


	2. Chapter 1

The black and white leader hid on Windclan territory, right by the creek. She hid, waiting for the black she-cat to walk by. Then she heard paws walk across the ground, and chase a rabbit. The Riverclan leaders pricked, and her green eyes shone out, looking at the Windclan cat that stood before her. Exactly who she was waiting for!

The Windclan warrior held the rabbit in her mouth, and walked near the bushes as she headed back to camp. Her eyes wandered around, then glared at Thunderclan territory. This was the perfect chance! She wasn't looking. Quickly and quietly, the black and white she-cat took to steps out of the bushes then grabbed the black Windclan cat, pulling her in.

"SpottedStar!"

"Nightcloud."

"Wha-what are you doing here in Windclan territory? Why did you pull me over here? Let me go or I'll claw your ears off!"

SpottedStar laughed maniacally. "Ha! _You_, hurt _me_?" She chuckled. "I think I've got you caught. Like a poor little" SpottedStar looked at the fresh kill in Nightcloud's paws. "Rabbit. Thanks for it, by the way." SpottedStar quickly stole the rabbit. "Now, should I make this fast?" She looked at Nightcloud, then an evil grin spread across her face. "Nah…I think I should do it very, very, slowly…" _And painfully. _The leader thought happily.

"M-m-ma-make wh-what- fast…?"

"Shut up! Do you want the whole territory to hear you?"

"Yes!"

"No! Nightcloud, you are going to DIE. A horrible, terrible death. A slow, painful death. Right here in front of me. Infact, right here, because of me. _By_ me."

"What? Kill me? Why? Murderer! You- you can't! How can you live with it? You couldn't. Don't you have a heart?" SpottedStar glared at Nightcloud. "Not for you, I don't." SpottedStar began licking her right paw casually, then grooming her fur with it. "For you, ha! I will kill you with no mercy, then happily lick your red blood off my paws." She wiped her right paw around her ears and purred. "Better get groomed for the occasion."

"No…No! Why, SpottedStar? I'm telling Windclan, NOW!" Without thinking, in order to stop the black she cat, SpottedStar picked up rocks, and threw them at Nightcloud repeatedly, knocking her to the ground. "I don't think so." Then SpottedStar took vines, and with them, tied Nightcloud to a bush.

"I don't think your going anywhere."

"But _why?_"

"You stole Crowfeather!"

"From who? Leafpool?" Nightcloud hissed.

"No, me! I love Crowfeather-he's mine! I liked none of his mates, because I loved him but you…" SpottedStar snarled, and her eyes burned with hatred. "You were a terrible cat, and I promised that you would DIE, to my claw." SpottedStar unsheathed her sharpest claw, and sharpened it on a hard stone. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

By SpottedStar –Riverclan Leader-


	3. Chapter 2

SpottedStar: Sorry about the last chapter. I finally found out that my brother had deleted it. GRRRRR! Well, anyway, Poor Crowfeather! I have to somehow save him…. but first, my character has to have a way to find out he is in trouble…what do I do? Also…StarStar wasn't in the whole Chapter! Where is she?

StarStar: HI!!!!!!!!!

SpottedStar: Where were you?

StarStar: With my new best friend- WORMY! (Holds up a worm)

SpottedStar: I thought I was your best buddy…

StarStar: Fine, we can be the three musketeers! Or…er…the three catcateers! No…the two catcateers with a wormkateer! Whatever, it works.

SpottedStar: Uh…ok…ANYWAY. I have an announcement to everyone! I need you all to read the rules. Try and do more PM's then reviews. A lot of you haven't followed the rules. If you don't see your story in the next chapter, then you didn't. Or, I will PM you if three people got one to me before you.

StarStar: Ok.

SpottedStar: Well, without any further to do- Chapter 3!

StarStar: You should have said Chapter 2.

SpottedStar: But it will be chapter three…this is chapter 2.

StarStar: But it would have rhymed!!!! "Without any further to do- here is Chapter 2!!!!" YEA!

SpottedStar: Your such a loser. (Walks away.)

StarStar: (Starts to Dance with her Worm.)

SpottedStar: (comes back) Oh, yeah! This is the chapter where you can interfere if someone is trying to kill someone you want dead! If you don't do it now, they are dead the next chapter! NOOOO! Lol. Right now, the ones to die are Nightcloud, Crowfeather, and Webfoot.

StarStar: Wow, all Windclan. They must really be hated.

SpottedStar: Guess so. Oh, and hurry! I will only take ONE MORE PM! I already have two! NO ONE HAS INTERFERED! I get to kill Nightcloud but….poor Crowfeather:(


	4. Chapter 3

Mossnose walked carefully through Thunderclan territory. A delicious scent filled her nostrils, and she unsheathed her claws. A mouse darted out of the undergrowth- the chase was on!

Mossnose darted through the undergrowth. Chasing the blur of tiny gray fur. "Your mine!" Mossnose growled under her breath. Panting loudly, she continued to chase the mouse. She'd never give up. Then the mouse went under the white snow into a small little mouse-house.

"Now- I give up." Mossnose mewed. It was a cold leaf-bare. Food was extremely scarce, and she would do anything to get food for her clan. Then- a- could it be? A RABBIT! In seconds, Mossnose was chasing the rabbit, not even a tail-length behind it. It was so plump, so…odd. What was a plump rabbit doing in Thunderclan territory in leaf-bare? Without caring, Mossnose continued the chase. She never stopped running, until she hit the twoleg path.

The rabbit continued down it, but Mossnose paused and sniffed. Dog. But…it was stale. So, she looked around, and darted after the rabbit. Mossnose got tired out, and the rabbit ran far ahead. Mossnose could no longer see it, but she still smelled it, so she never stopped running.

The scent of rabbit was growing stale, and Mossnose gave up, and started walking, trying to find her way back. Usually, she could take the path, but it was covered by snow. As she walked, she thought angry, terrible thoughts.

She remembered what Darkstripe had done. He tried to kill poor little Sorrelkit! He was evil, he was terrible. How could he dare harm a small kit? "I swear, Darkstripe will pay for what he did. He will taste the fate that he almost gave to Sorrelkit. I'll make sure of it." She growled.

Soon, she noticed where she was. She recognized the territory! She started to head back when a scent hit her nostrils. Dog! And it was getting less stale. It grew closer and closer. Mossnose looked around warily, and spotted no dog, but she did spot a bright yellow eyes looking around in the snowy fog. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer, to see the thin, Black-and-gray toms fur. Exactly who she wanted to find when she came back.

She looked around, no one was with him. "Perfect." She purred. She took a step forward and suddenly: _"Kill! Die! Cat! Kill!" _A creature jumped out of the trees. Mossnose found the dog. She ran, running as far from camp as she could so she wouldn't endanger her clan mates. Then, she looked at Darkstripe, he was facing the other way, would never expect it.

That decided it. She ran towards him with all the power left in her, then ran up a tree and looked down. _"Kill!" _The creature called, glaring at Darkstripe. Darkstripe turned around and screamed. He was frozen in place, and Mossnose watched from the tree. "To perfect." She purred. "He's not dead yet, but oh so close…"

This Kill-a-character has been started by Mossnose, written by SpottedStar –Riverclan Leader-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets just make this fast and easy." Icefang thought, staring at the she-cat in Thunderclan camp. Icefang descised her voice and called her name. "Squirrelflight! Come here! Hurry!" Squirrelflight's ears pricked, and she looked out into the snowy territory outside. She looked around, and then ran out.

"Who is that? Who's calling me?" She called. Once she was far enough out of camp, Icefang pounced at her, and clawed viciously at her eyes, not even giving her the chance to scream. Her eyes bled, but Icefang laughed. "I can't see! I'm blind! Help!"

"Be quiet!" Icefang slashed across Squirrelflight's throat. She raked her underbelly, and with her claw, poked a small hole into Squirrelflight's stomach. "I…." Squirrelflight coughed painfully. "Can't…breath" She didn't bother trying to talk anymore.

"Finally, this should shut you up for good." Icefang meowed happily. Then she threw Squirrelflight's body into the middle of Thunderclan camp, leaving her to die. She wasn't dead yet, but she would be. Then a terrible thought ran through Icefang's mind. _What if someone goes to save her? They could! They better not. _Then, she decided with an evil grin. "Interact with Squirrelflight's death, and you'll find yourself in the same painful situation." She laughed.

Kill-a-Character started by Icefang Med Cat and written by SpottedStar –Riverclan Leader-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burntpaw quietly crossed the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. _Ha! Sneaking into Thunderclan camp will be no problem! And killing Firestar- what a great idea! This'll be fun. _young tom looked around, thinking of where the camp was. This wouldn't be the first time he was there, but it wasn't the easiest to find.

He ran through the territory over and over- nothing. He had to of checked the whole territory by now. Right? Sighing, he continued walking, until he noticed his paws were walking on air. Like in a Tom and Jerry cartoon, he looked below. He wasn't on ground anymore- he found the camp.

He fell down, and grabbed and branch right before hiding the ground. "Whew!" Then the branch broke, and he hit the ground with a loud _thud!_

Cats suddenly emerged from all the dens, eyes glaring at him. Voices whispering about him. He looked around nervously, and snarled at ever cat to give him a look.

"Who are you?"

"Get out of our camp!"

"Leave our territory!"

"Ew! You smell like Shadowclan!"

"Do you always love falling like that?"

The whole camp laughed. Burntpaw yelled angrily. "Shut up!" They shut up. "Yes, I am burntpaw of Shadowclan, and I need to speak to your leader. Firestar. Its…. it's an…Oh! Yeah…um, an important message from…my leader! Yes, um, he said it was very important Firestar hear this."

"Ok." Brambleclaw stepped up. "I'll bring you." Burntpaw sighed. _Maybe Thunderclan isn't THAT stupid. _He thought angrily. Then he got an idea. "No…see, our medicine cat got a message from Starclan, having to do with the medicine cats and leaders of every clan."

"Oh, ok." Brambleclaw said. "I'll go get our medicine cat, Leafpool." "No!" Burntpaw shouted. "I-I-I mean, no. I-I already…uh…they need to hear it separately. It is different for them both." _Maybe they aren't so stupid...for real… _Brambleclaw looked around and pointed his tail to a small den. "Fine. There is his den." _Who am I kidding? What losers! _ He quickly ran into the den.

"Um…Firestar?" He whispered, taking out a turkey, secretly stuffed with deathberries. "Yes?" The fiery orange leader turned around. _What do I do now? _He took a few steps closer to him. "I, have an important message for you." He got closer. "What is it?" Firestar asked. "Is it bad?" Burntpaw saw a flicker of fear in Firestar's eyes. _He should be scared! _Burntpaw thought.

"Well, it's about a Shadowclan apprentice…" He took a few more steps forward. "Who killed the Thunderclan leader!" He quickly lunged at Firestar and pinned him down. He shoved the turkey into his face. "Eat. NOW! Or else." Firestar gulped, and fear burned in his eyes. "EAT!" Nervously, Firestar moved to take a small bite of the turkey. _Hahaha! When he takes this bite, his life is over. _

Kill-a-Character started by Klnsh and written by SpottedStar –Riverclan Leader-


	5. Chapter 4

SpottedStar: No one saved Crowfeather! NOOO!!! Ghostkit is EVIL! Well, that was one chance to interact with helping kill Nightcloud, Crowfeather, or Webfoot, or saving them. No one did either.

StarStar: Guess everyone hates those characters.

SpottedStar: I guess so. :(

StarStar: (laughs)

SpottedStar: Shut up! I'm in an EMO phase.

StarStar: (rolls eyes) Great Starclan, you are pathetic.

SpottedStar: I'M EMOING!

StarStar: Apparently I get to be the host that talks a lot now! YAY! Anyway, it is another chance to interact! This chapter will get 3-6 stories. Three, if no one interacts to try and save Darkstripe, Firestar, or Squirrelflight. If you do interact to try and save, or help kill them, then there will be six chapters. The interactions, and the deaths of Webfoot, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud since no one saved them.

SpottedStar: K, all done.

StarStar: Thank Starclan. I sound as boring as you.

SpottedStar: Hey!

StarStar: Wait-wait- WAIT A SECOND!

SpottedStar: What?

StarStar: Do I read right? Burntpaw of Shadowclan killing Firestar? Firestar is mine! Everyone knows I am the coolest Shadowclan cat. Oooh…I am DEFINATLEY interacting! And I am not going to help kill, I WILL KILL, even if it means an apprentice from my own clan dying.

SpottedStar: Wow. Doesn't get any nicer then that, folks.

StarStar: It really doesn't.

SpottedStar: I was being sarcastic.

StarStar: Uh…Me too! (Takes out super bazooka)

SpottedStar: Oh crap. Burntpaw…. i'd just let her kill him! Creepy…

StarStar: (laughs maniacally)

SpottedStar: well, off to do chapter 5!

StarStar: Off to help, then kill Firestar!

SpottedStar: And possibly Burntpaw?

StarStar: Oh yeah. (Aims gun at Thunderclan Territory) Most possibly.

SpottedStar: (shrugs) Have fun.

StarStar: K. (runs off)

SpottedStar: I'm supposed to be in the lead! You follow ME! (Follows)

StarStar: (continues to run) Get over it!


End file.
